Sleep
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: what happens when ALLL fairies fall into a deep sleep?


Winx Club: Sleep

By: Jillian Kane

There was a room that was all black the only thing in the room was the three Trix standing around a caldron

"Darcy are you sure this is going to work?" asked Stormy

"Yes… once all the fairies are in a deep sleep, it would make it easer for us to take over the magic dimension and maybe even earth" said Darcy reassuring

"So the potion and spell will make all fairies to go to sleep?" asked Icy

"Yes they would be in a deep sleep, but there minds will be in a curtain dream state or world, I'm thinking to send them to there child hood dreams state, they would be trapped as there younger self's" Darcy said

"That is actually a good idea….the hole thing is smart" commented Stormy

"Ok grab a gold fairy statue" ordered Darcy

The tree picked up a small gold statue the size of there palm, they looked like fairies, the three clenched them in there hands, then held there arms over the pot

"Fairies sleep, Fairies dream, Fairies young, good bye all" the three chanted together and dropped the statues in the pot at the same time, the caldron bubbled, and the three smiled at each other

"How long will this take to work?" asked Stormy

"WEELL about… a few hours give or take, girls just relax and what" said Darcy

Later at Alfea everyone was in classes, doing work, everyone could feel themselves getting tiered and more tiered, they could barely keep there eyes open. The teacher was sitting at her desk and she layed her head down on her desk and closed her eyes and fell asleep, the same thing happened to the rest of the class, except Flora, she looked around and saw all her class mates fall asleep, she felt a little tired

"Oh no this can't be right everyone falling asleep at the same time" she said to herself

She stood up, she felt weaker and could barely move, she leaned on the wall using it for support, she was dazed, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dilled some numbers and held it up in front of her face like she was going to film herself

"Helia…some…something….is…Happening" she said stuttering in tiredness, tiring to focus on what to say not how tired she was getting, while guiding herself with the hall wall "I…We…nee….need your…help" she said her voice started to fade her eyes got heaver and heaver, she tried to stay awake but she felt weak she fell forward landing on her stomach the phone still recording fell out of her hand, it showed her on the ground motionless and asleep.

Later after the guys weapons training was done they went to there room

"Wow that was a great work out" said Brandon

"Ya it was who wants to play some video games?" asked Riven

"That would be fun" said Timmy walking over to the couch where Riven was sitting

"I will kick your butt" said sky walking over "Helia are you going to play?" asked Sky

"No I'm checking my messages maybe later" he said walking over to the computer desk

"He wouldn't play anyways" Riven smirked

Helia didn't hear that last comment he just opened his phone the screen said one video message he pressed play it showed Flora looking sickly and tired, he could see she was leaving a class room and leaning on the wall with one arm, she sounded out of it, weak, and she didn't seem to be able to put her words strength, and then her eyes closed and within a few seconds she fell forward, the phone showed her sleeping face and motionless on the floor, then the camera automatically turned off

Helia closed his phone "Guys I think we should go check out Alfea I think there is something wrong" he said to the other guys playing games

Helia walked over and pushed the power button and the game turned off

"Ahh I was winning" said Timmy

"Come on lets get Nabu and go" said Helia non of the guys moved "NOW" he yelled

"What?...For what?" asked Riven out of it

Helia through him his phone the video played the guys crowded around Riven who was holding the phone, they watched the video

"OHH I get it" said Sky clicking in with the issue, and he jumped to his feet and grabbed a pile of equipment that was on the bed, then the rest of the guys stood up and walked out the room and went to the ship

They landed at Alfea

"Everything looks normal to me" said Riven looking out the window of the ship

"No it's too quiet" said Timmy

"Ya at the end of the days there are usually girls walking around laughing and giggling and stuff like that" said Nabu

"I agree lets check it out" said Sky

The guys walked into the school, standing in the doorway, they looked left then right, to the left nothing clear hall, to the right in the middle of the hall lying on the floor was Flora, she was lying on her stomach, her head was tilted to one side her right arm was straight over her head palm down, her left hand was bent beside her side, and her phone was a few centimeters away from her left arm

Helia's eyes went wide "FLORA" he yelled and ran over to her, the guys walked over to the classroom she was closest to

"This looks like the room Flora came out of on the video" said Timmy

When they looked in the room they saw all students and the teacher sleeping on there desks even the other Winx where in there.

Then the guys herd familiar voices and giggling getting louder from down the hall it was female, the guys ran and hid behind a corner

"Helia leave Flora we will help her after" whispered Sky to Helia

Helia looked sadly at Flora and set her down and ran to the hiding place, before the people came around the corner, the corner was wired, the guys could se the hall but the people couldn't see around the corner

The voices got louder and louder then they came closer the guys saw it was the Trix

They got closer and closer "Well….well….well lookie hear it is one of troughs pathetic Winx girls" said Icy, as she used her foot to flip her over on her back

Helia was about to burst out, he looked mad, he took one step then Brandon grabbed his shoulder indicating him not to do it

"Wow Darcy your plan worked, I love it" said Stormy happily

The three walked out the front door and once off the stares flew off

The guys stepped out of the hiding spot "Wonder what happened. I wonder what the plan was." Said Timmy

"Well the girls are alive they are just in some sort of deep sleep" said Helia walking back to Flora

Then two of the teachers came into the school with four luggage bags floating behind them, it was Professor Palladium and Professor Wizgiz

"Hallo boys…what are you all doing hear?" asked Professor Palladium

"Flora sent us a message that the fairies where in trouble" said Brandon

"What kind of trouble?" asked Professor Wizgiz

"We don't know but Flora and the other fairies are in some sort of sleep" said Helia holding Flora

"Oh dear that is a problem" said Professor Wizgiz

"What about Ms. Faragonda?" asked Professor Palladium

They all then walked up to Ms. Faragonda's office, Professor Palladium knocked a few times, then opened the door and walked in and saw Griselda sleeping on the floor next to Ms. Faragonda's desk, and ms. Faragonda had her head set down on her desk sleeping, they also her voices in the room, a few of the guys walked over Ms. Faragonda's desk and looked at the computer, the computer was on the news channel of Magix

"Earlier today all fairies collapsed and have been reported of being in a deep sleep of some sort" the reporter said "If anyone has any information to help our fairy friends contact me on Magix's new this id Jessica Wiz signing off"

"That is weird all fairies are a sleep" said Professor Wizgiz

"If all the fairies collapsed at the same time why did Flora have enough energy to call us?" asked Riven

"Well yesterday Flora was working one on one with me, and after my one on one's of strength building, you have doubled the strength the next day and she had enough energy to call you" said Professor Palladium

"What do we do, how do we get them out of this sleep?" asked Nabu

"Well sadly we need to take a trip to see miss. Griffin at Cloudtower because this was a dark spell" said Professor Palladium

"What! Seriously" wined Riven

"Other then fairies she is the only one that knows and can help with spells" said Professor Wizgiz

"Can we take your ship over?" asked Professor Palladium

"Ya lets go…Helia put Flora in her room and we will go" said Timmy

At Cloudtower they all walked into Ms. Griffin's office

"you are hear about the fairies" said Ms. Griffin sitting at her desk in the middle of the room

"Yes can you help us, do you know what kind of spell it is?" asked Helia

"It is a sleep spell where they are sent into a dream state or world" said Ms. Griffin

"What kind of world?" asked Sky

"there are millions of worlds colour worlds where everything could be…lets say…blue, there are number worlds where everything is grouped in a cretin number, there are many , many worlds, I would have to work with one of the fairies and go into there head to see what world or state they are in" she said

"Will you come with us back to Alfea and help us, awaken the fairies?" asked Nabu

"Yas I will help the fairies" she replied

"Ok let's go" said Timmy

Back at Alfea Ms. Griffin sat on the bed next to Flora on the bed, then she put her pointer and middle fingers together on both hands she put them on either side of Flora's head and closed her eyes a few minutes later she opened them

"They are in a younger state of dream….that means they are in there young ten year old self's dreaming about there ten year old dreams" said Ms. Griffin

""Ya what does that mean?" asked Riven

"That means I know how to get them out" she said then she held her hands out and a large machine the size of a care door appeared it had a large screen that took up half of it and there where and switch with three bottoms beside it

"This is the dream machine it has three settings, there is tampering where you can tamper in peoples dreams, there is observing where you can observe the dream and ther is talking where you can only talk to some one in a dream, you will us Talking and you will need to go in there dreams and convince them to come out of the dreams, it might be hard because it is there perfect dream" said Ms. Griffin

"What! We have to do this for all fairies?" asked Riven

"No if you can wake up seven fairies you will break the spell for all, and the seven would probably be your girl friends and Ms. Faragonda" said Ms. Griffin

"Oh and it might be even harder because since they are in there younger state the have no memory of you" added Professor Palladium

"what and if you wake them up they would be put in a between world because they would be between awake and asleep, for example if you wake up three girls they get sent to the between world, and if you can't wake any others the three will stay in the between world tell you wake up seven" said Ms. Griffin

"Ok where do we start?" asked Nabu

"You will be in a rotation every 10 minutes you will switch to the next girl and you will cycle through then tell you wake all seven, remember the states are there all-time dream as a ten year old and some will take more convincing depending on there child hood personality, some might be more gullible then others" said Ms. Griffin

"Ok let's send you in" said Professor Palladium

"Good luck" said Professor Wizgiz

Ms. Griffin pulled the switch then pushed the Talk bottom

The guys disappeared from the room

They reappeared in a beautiful park it had lots of plants, and colourful flowers, it had a stream, flowing with a half circle bridge going over it

In the meadow areas they saw a older man kind of large dancing with a little girl about ten she had black hair that was put into pigtails and had on a red dress with pink and white blossoms all over

The man spun the girl out of his hands to one side she spun into a woman's arms she had long black hair and had a red dress on

"I think that is Musa and her parents, this was her dream for all of them to be happy together, because her mom is suppose to be dead" said Riven

After another minute of dancing the three turned and the three holding hands with husa in the middle started to walk off

"MUSA!" yelled Riven

Musa turned letting go of the two hands and turned to look at the boys behind her, her head turned back behind her, her parents where gone, then turned back to the guys

"Who are you and what are you doing hear?" she asked then

"We are your friends of your older self" said Riven

"AHHH…ya there is…is" said Nabu inshore what to say

"Trouble in the future" Sky finished Nabu's sentence

"Yes you must get out of hear or something bad is going to happen" said Timmy

"But this is a nice place, me and my parents are happy and together" she said

"No it's bad…. and if you don't leave ….. Something bad is going to happen to your parents" said Riven

"What! I can't let that happen what can I do?" asked Musa

"Riven we only have two minutes left" whispered Timmy to Riven, and then Riven nodded

"Ok Musa first you must close your eyes" Riven started talking slowly and she closed her eyes

"Now think I want to go, this is a bad place, I must leave this place, and it must mean it" he continued

"It might help if you say it out loud" said Brandon

With her eyes still closed she said "I want to go, this is a bad place, I must leave this place" then she disappeared, then a few seconds later the guys disappeared

Musa reappeared as her teen self in a black room with only a table and a few chairs

"Ok this is weird" she said out loud looking around confused

The guys reappeared sitting in an audience of a fashion show, there where coloured lights flashing everywhere.

Then an intercom voice came on

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the spring fashion show, please enjoy the fashion styling's from the worlds greatest and youngest stylist please give a round of applause to Stellllllaaa" said the voice enthusiastically

Everyone clapped and a little ten year old version of Stella walked onto the runway

"Hallo everyone welcome again, first part of the spring ware line is makes you love the rain enjoy" she said then walked of the runway, music started to play and a model started to strut the runway

"Wow Stella dreams big" said Riven

"Guys we should go we only have like five minutes left" said Timmy to the others

All the guys stood up and started to pass people, they walked towards the stage, when they got to the back they saw Stella standing at the dessert table

"Stella!" said Brandon to her, she turned

"Hallo do I know you… are you a reporter" she said

"We are your friends, we have come to get out of hear, out of this world" said Nabu

"I don't want out of this world it is perfect" she said

"Yesss…." Brandon stuttered

"Its so perfect it is bad for you" Timmy cut in

"And we must get you out now" said sky

"NOO… I don't want to gooo!" she wined

Then all of the sudden the guys started to disappear

"OH NO we are out of time" said Timmy and all the specialist disappeared

"What a relief they are gone" said Stella turning back to her dessert table

The guys reappeared in a rectangular room that had a few windows and on one side of the room was a few couches and a few side tables and beside each couch was a magazine basket, on the other side of the room was a desk with a women working on the computer

"Darn we need a better plan" said Brandon fustigated

"Ahh guys where are we?" asked Helia looking around, causing everyone else to look around

"I wonder who's dream this is?" said Nabu

"Me too this is weird" said sky

"She will se you now" said the women looking up from the computer

The guys looked at her like they had no clue what she was talking about

"Just go down the hall room ten" she said pointing to the hallway to one side of the desk

They all shrugged and started walking down the hall.

"3…..4…5…." Riven said as he passed each room

"6….7…8" said Nabu as he passed the rooms

"9…and 10" said Sky stopping at the tenth room

Sky opened the door and the specialists walked in on the far wall was a window with a bookshelf on either side of the window, in the middle of the room was a desk, with a computer on it and beside it on one side was a filling cabinet in front of the desk was two chairs for clients, and behind it was a big rolly chair turned around, then the chair turned so the person was looking at the teens

There was a little girl who had a black dress jacket with a pink under shirt, and she wore pink glasses her hair was orange and was half up in a clip

"Bloom?" said Sky not shore what to say

"Yess…Bloom kid lawyer…what can I do for you?" she asked

Everyone looked at her weirdly

"Bloom wanted to be a lawyer?" questioned Riven

Then Kiko jumped onto the desk

"OHH Kiko can you get case 14? Please" she asked him

"Yes Ms. Bloom" he said to her jumping off the desk and hopping away

"Wow he just talked to you" said Helia surprised of what he herd

"Yes Kiko is my assistant…..now what do you boys want?" she asked

We are hear because your world needs your help" said sky

"Really why?...what can I do" she said excitably

"You….you…" sky stuttered

"Need to get out of hear" said Brandon

"Why do I have to get out of hear?" she asked

"Because…because something is going to happen and if you leave we can prevent it from happening" said Timmy

"Ok close your eyes and think I must go, I need to leave and you must mean what you are saying" said Nabu

Bloom closed her eyes and thought what Nabu told her to think of, and then she disappeared leaving the guys in the office.

She reappeared in the same black room, she looked around, she was her teen self and she saw Musa sitting on the couch looking board

"Ok then" she said confused

The guys stood there wondering what to do until time was up

"We have like two more minutes" said Timmy

Kiko came in the room holding a folder "where did she go, she is gone" he said sadly looking around

"She left" said Riven

His ears drooped "Ahh who will feed me?" he said sadly and he walked sadly out of the room

Then the guys disappeared from the room, and they reappeared in a dance studio, the studio had mirrors all around the room on the walls with one door, they saw a little girl in the middle of the room dancing, she had dark hair that was put up into a ponytail, she had a turquoise shirt and skirt with white leggings and dance shoes

"Look its layla" said Nabu

"Hi Layla" said Timmy to her

She stopped dancing and looked over at the boys "AHH hi do I know you?" she asked

"Ahh yes and no" said Brandon

"We are hear to invite you to dance in a actual studio with us" said Sky

"Yes we have seen you dance and you are wonderful" said Timmy

"Ok where is it?" she asked

"Ok that is great" said Riven not hearing the question

"Where do I go?" she asked

"Close your eyes and think I want to leave and go somewhere else" said Nabu

She looked at them weirdly "OOKKK" she said unsure, she closed her eyes and thought and thought some more and she disappeared, she reappeared in a dark room in her teen form, she looked around and saw Bloom and Musa sitting on a couch, looking board

"Where am I?" she asked

"We have noo clue where we are" said Musa unenthusiastically

The guys left the studio and appeared in front of a double door entrance, they opened the doors

"Everyone get together the artist is going to speck in two minutes" said a voice on and intercom

"Artist?" said sky thinking about who it was

"Its probably Flora she is the artsy type" said Riven

"I don't know about that flora said she was bad at are and she never wanted to be an artist" said Helia

The room was large it had lots of art all over the walls and sculptures all over the ground, there was many different art with different style, and texture things like that, at the front of the room was a wooden podium, with a light shinning over it

Then a girl walked out she had long violet hair, and she wore a light blue single strapped dress that went down to her knees, and she had light blue flats on, the girl walked to the podium

"Hallo everyone welcome to the art show, I'm glad to announce al my art is finished, I do all types of art, I do Paintings, realistic art, sculptures, comic, and many more, so please look around, I will be hear if anyone has any questions" Tecna said taking a few steps backward from the podium

"I didn't know Tecna wanted to be an artist" said Timmy

"You never know, kids dream about weird stuff" said Nabu

"Lets go over and talk to her" suggested Brandon

"Ok what would we say" said Sky

"Winging it is working well for us, we will keep doing that" said Riven and they all started to walk over to Tecna

"Hallo Tecna" said Helia to her

"Oh hallo what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well since you are an artist we wanted to test a theory" said Timmy

"Yes we wanted to se how an artist would react" said Helia

"Ok what do I do?" she asked

"Close you eyes and think of getting out and leaving this place" said sky and she closed her eyes and thought and thought and at the same time both the guys and Tecna disappeared

When they appeared in the next place all they could hear was screaming and cheers, when they looked around they saw hundreds of people standing facing a large stage with a closed red certain, and then the carton started to open and fans screamed even louder

When it opened it reveled a band, to the right was a gaiter player, behind him were two stand up microphones with two singers behind it, and then in the back area of the stage was the drummer, and to the left was a keyboard player, in the center front of the stage was a stand up microphone with a girl standing with her back to the audience, and you could tell she had a gaiter in her hands, she ware ripped jeans, that had a chain hanging on her hip, she also ware a jean jacket with jewels on it, her hair was a light brown but the ends and under hairs where dark brown.

The drummer then held is arms up holding his sticks in an x shape, and he then clapped then together "ONE…TWO….THREE" she said as he clapped them, then music started to play, it was "HOT" (Avril Lavigne) the girl in the center of the stage turned to reveal Flora and she sung the song while playing the gaiter

The guys mouths dropped "Flora wanted to be a rock star" said Riven surprised and trying to yell over the loud music and screams

There where people holding signs that said Flora or Flora's Fire ( the band name)

"Ya I didn't think she was that kind of girl" yelled sky

"we should go talk to her" yelled Helia

"We only have like six minutes left" said Timmy looking at his watch, then the song changed it was now Masquerade (Ashley Tisdale)

The guys started to walk to the stage, they pushed people right and left trying to pass the screaming fans, buy the time they got to the stage finally she sang Hair (Ashley Tisdale)

They guys yelled and tried to get Flora's attention from on the stage, but she was too into her music to notice, they tried and tried but nothing.

After the song was done Flora spoke into the mic "Hey everyone I hope you are having a great time, we are going to take a three minute brake see you soon" she said then walking off the stage

"Ok guys lets go we need to do this now" said Brandon

Then the guys ran to the stage door but there was a guard in front of the door so they stood around the corner

"Darn…how are we going to pas?" asked Riven

Nabu waved his staff and a man appeared in front of them, and he made the man run off pass the guard, then the guard ran after the man, then the guys ran through the stage door and they walked down the hall until they saw a dressing room that was slightly open that said Flora on the door, they looked into the door way and saw Flora sitting at her dressing table, she was looking into the merrier

"Flora!" said Helia

She turned surprised "ho are you and how did you get in her?" she asked them as she stood up and slowly walked towards them

"Ahh ohh this is hard to say" said Helia stuttering and holding his hands out

"Oh don't worry…you don't have to ask" she said taking a pen out of her pocket, and signing his hand, he looked at her confused and not shore what to say

"Now go I have to go on soon…or do you guys all want one too?" she said grabbing a head mic and putting it on her head

"That wasn't what we wanted to talk to you about" said Riven

"Ok what" she said angrily "you have one minute" she said annoyed

"Ok…. this isn't real you need to leave and get out of this place, it's only a dream" said Timmy quickly

"No… this place is amazing, and now get out of my face" she said trying to leave the room but the guys where blocking it

"Security!" she yelled and with in seconds fore big and buff men came to the room "Please show these boys the door?" she asked "Oh and boys I'm not goin' anywhere…. Enjoy the show" she said before they left

The guards through the guys out of the back stage, the guys herd music play and Flora ran out onto the stage singing Goin' crazy (Ashley Tisdale)

"Darn that was a waste" said Nabu bumbed out

"Ya Flora is a diva in her dream" said Riven

"We are out of time" said Timmy looking at his watch

Then the guys disappeared and went out of sight

They reappeared in a large theater that had hundreds of chairs and looked like it could hold hundreds of people, but the chairs where empty, on the very large stage was two people a man and women, the women had a large, puffy, frilly old fashioned blue ball gown on, and the man had a old style of a prince sot on, and the stage looked and decorated like an old fashioned fancy ball, on the directors table half way up the seats in the audience was a girl with a green shirt, and black skirt she had long drown hair with a black beret, she looked like a director

The man on the stage went up to the women, he held out his had "Would you like to dance" he said to her dully, in a half bow

The director put a blow horn up to her mouth "CUT!" she said into it and the actors stopped, and turned to her, she put the blow horn down on the table

"You need more feeling, and empathies, this is my production of Cinderella and I want it to be amazing… you got that" she yelled to them

"Who is that?" asked Riven

"I don't know we have seen our six girls" said Sky

"Ya but we need seven who is the seventh?" asked Helia

"Oh I remember Ms. Faragonda" said Timmy

"So this is Ms. Faragonda" said Brandon

"I guess so, I guess she wanted to be a director for the theater" said Brandon

"Lets go talk to her" suggested sky and they all walked towards her

"Ms. Faragonda" said Brandon to her

She turned around to look at the guys "Yes I'm Ms. Faragonda, but I rather be called Emma… What can I do for you? I'm really busy" she said to them

"UMMM this is confusing….." sky started to say

"Long story short this is a dream not real you must leave or it's bad for all fairies" said Riven casually

"Oh is that all" she said sarcastically

"Yes actually…we aren't playing you… can you trust us?" asked Brandon

"What must I do?" she asked

"You have to close your eyes and think of leaving this place it is a bad place" said Helia

"OK" she said not shore about this, but she closed her eyes after a minute she disappeared

"Where did Emma go, I think I did this perfectly" yelled the actor on the stage

"AHHHHH she had to go" said" say, then the guys disappeared

Emma/ Ms. Faragonda reappeared, in the black room, she looked around

"Ms. Faragonda said Bloom happily

"OHHH NOO" she said looking around at the room and at all the girls

"Do you know where we are?" Musa asked Ms. Faragonda

"We are in the dark dream state" said Ms. Faragonda

"What is that?" asked Tecna with a puzzled look on her face

"Well if tou get put into a sleep state or world, and some one wakes you up, you get sent hear until seven are awake, this is an in between state between sleep and awake" said Ms. Faragonda

"It's probably the specialist waking us up" said Layla sitting in a corner

"Where are Stella and Flora?" asked Musa

"They are probably the last ones to get awaken" said Ms. Faragonda

The guys reappeared back at the fashion show, they appeared back stage where they left Stella the last time, they walked towards an opening, and they saw the audience, then they looked around some more and saw Stella standing at the clothing rack sorting some cloths

"Stella" called Nabu

She turn to the guys "Ahh what" she called moaning and groaning "What do you want?" she asked angerly butting a outfit back on a rack

"we need to talk to you" said Brandon

"Ahhh FINE" she said not happy "you have two minutes"

"Ok… her I go…. This isn't real this is a dream from your imagination" said Timmy

"What!" she said confusedly

"Lets try something….if we are right, then we will figure something out…if you are right we will leave you alone" suggested sky

"Well!" she thought for a minute "that sounds far" she said

"Ok great.. but you have to do everything we say" said Helia

"OK" said Stella nodding

"First you have to close your eyes" said Nabu, and she closed her eyes

"Next you have to think and believe that this is a bad place, and you must leave now" said Brandon and she thought and thought

"You must believe…. Stella believe" said sky with a soft voice and seconds after she disappeared

"AHH HHA we were right" said Riven to the empty space where Stella was standing

"NOOO we where wrong….yet she is gone" said Brandon sarcastically

And the guys disappeared, then they reappeared back in the audience of flora's concert she was singing Headstrong (Ashley Tisdale)

A minute later she finished the song, and she stepped to the front and center of the stage, she smiled as her looked around at the audience breathing deeply out of breath.

"You have all been a great crowd…. Thank you for coming….GOOD NIGHT AND ROCK ON!" she yelled at the end holding her arm in the air and her hand in a 'I love you' sigh, and the curtain closed

The guys ran to meet Flora at the back stage, there was another security guard but this time the guy was fat and was slouched sleeping on a chair next to the door with a box of half eaten, dozen donuts. Easily the guys snuck past him and into the back stage

The guys walked down the same hall as before, to get to the dressing room and coming down the other side was Flora

When flora spotted the guys waking towards her from down the hall, she turned and ran the opposite way, running around a corner

The guys looked at each other right and left and ran after her, they saw her dodge around another corner, then they turned a corner and there where three other halls, they stopped looked back and forth not sure what way to go

"Nabu, Riven go right, Helia Timmy go left Brandon you and I straight" ordered sky and the guys nodded and Nabu and Riven ran right and Helia and Timmy ran left and Sky and Brandon continued straight

Flora exited and out into the center of the stage, the certain was closed and she took a few steps forward seeing Nabu , and Riven in front of her and she turned and ran the other direction, then she saw Sky and Brandon come out and she turned again and ran towards the certain, but Timmy and Helia walked through the certain. The guys got closer and closer boxing her into the back wall, the back wall had lots of rope coming from the ceiling and attached to wooden nails that where at hip level, she was scared and confused looking, and she looked around, something caught her eye, and a slight smile appeared on her face.

She grabbed onto a piece of rope and used her sharp nails to cut it, with in seconds flew up and into the air up to the rafters above, as she went up a large and heavy sand bag fell to the ground, and flora was crouched down sitting on the rafters holding the rope in one hand

"Flora please come down?" asked Timmy yelling up to her

"Why should I?" she yelled back down

"Because….. If you do what we say we will leave you alone and never come back" yelled Helia

"What would you say the?" she asked

"It's not a big thing" yelled Sky

"Ya only some eye closing and thinking" called Nabu

Flora huffed a breath and rolled her eyes "Fine" she said grabbing a tighter grip on the rope and she stepped of the rafters, she came down and down and landed on her feet "What" she said not liking the idea

"Ok close your eyes" said Brandon, Flora looked at him with raised eye brows "Close them" he insisted she rolled her eyes and finally shut them

"Ok good… now you must think and believe this is a bad place, and it's not real….really think" said Timmy

Everything was quiet; it was a long minute of silence

"Nothing is happening, is something suppose to happen?" she asked with her eyes still closed

"Think you must believe….Flora believe" said Helia

After another minute she finally disappeared and all the guys smiled

"Last one" said Sky happily

Timmy typed something into his hand held computer, and then a minute later they all disappeared

The guys reappeared in Flora's room standing in front of the machine, and the three teachers Mrs. Griffin, professor Palladium, and professor Wizgiz, who where walking over from some chairs they where sitting on

"So did you do it?" asked Mrs. Griffin

"I don't know said Brandon puzzled

Everyone turned to look at Flora laying on her back on her bed, still asleep, and they all founded

"I guess not" said sky sadly

Then flora's eyes opened wide and she took a gasped for air, and she swung herself to sit up straight, they she turned her head to see everyone staring at her, and they all started to smile "One minute I was walking down the hall the next I was in a black room, now I'm hear, what is going on?" she asked confusedly

"Soo you don't remember anything else?" asked Helia, she shrugged her shoulders

"The girls" blurted out Timmy and they all walked out the door and towards the class room Flora followed them

When they walked into the class room, they looked around to see some people yawning, some where stretching there arms, Musa opened her eyes, her head was laying sideways looking at the wall, she lifted her head, then wiped some drool of the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Musa and Stella lifted there heads off there desks, they looked around confusedly then turned to look at each other

"WHAT is going on one minute I was in class the next I was in a black room, now I'm back was it a dream?" Bloom asked the guys

"AHHH long story short the Trix put all fairies to sleep world, and to wake you up we had to wake seven fairies from these sleep worlds" said Riven casually

"And the worlds where your childhood dreams" said Sky

Flora looked down and saw Helia's hand, she held it and brought it closer to her face so she could read it "Helia what's this?" she asked giggling

"Oh that's your signature, in your dream you where a rock star….and you where a very good singer" he replied

She blushed "OHH wow memories of me singing in my room as a child are coming back" she said embarrassed

"You all had interesting dreams, Bloom you where lawyer, the best kid lawyer" said Sky

Bloom laughed "I remember that I did a lot of my parent's paper work"

"What was mine?" asked Stella

"You where a famous tape dancer" said Brandon

"WHAATTT A TAPE DANCER" she freaked out

"No I'm kidding you where a famous fashion designer" Brandon laughed

"YES my dream" she said happily

"Layla you where a dancer" said Nabu

"Tecna you where an artist and you did all types of art" said Timmy

"Ohh god…I know that would come back to haunt me" said Tecna putting her hand to her forehead

"What was mine?" asked Musa

"Yours was you and your parents having a good time in a park" said Riven to Musa, she smiled

"You said there was seven of us you had to wake but you only named six who is the seventh?" asked Stella

"Ms. Faragonda we forgot" said sky in a surprised face, and then the guys turned to walk up to Ms. Faragonda's office, but she was standing in the doorway with her hands together in front of her

"Good job boys, you saved all fairies" she said

"Thanks" said Timmy

"You would have made a great director bye the way" sky commented to Ms. Faragonda, she just smiled and giggled at the memories, and walked away

The Trix where standing looking into a caldron, they where watching the news in it

"We have great news all fairies have been awakened, they have all be reported fine and no one injured or dead" said the reported, before she could say anything else, Stormy waved over the caldron turning it off

"Ok that obviously didn't work" said Icy not very happy

"WE NEED TO GET RID OF THIS CALDRON IT IS SO OUT DATED" yelled Stormy angrily

"Wow that was random" said Darcy and Icy at the same time looking at her

THE END


End file.
